keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
Ruler of the Jungle Gym!!!! (ジャングルジョムの覇者!!!!, Jangurujomu no Hasha!!!!) is the ninth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary Remembering an argument against her father about quitting judo for Keijo, Sayaka prepares for the first match in the East-West War. Also remembering Nami Nanase's earlier taunts toward Sayaka for quitting judo, Sayaka remarks to herself that she did not run away from judo, but that she was simply doing what she wanted. She then charges towards Nanase as the race begins. However, Saki Hanayama intercepts Sayaka, using "God Hip Impact", shaking the Jungle Gym land. Kotone Fujisaki then saves an off-balance Sayaka from falling overboard. Mari Murata is then cornered by Kaho and Akari Fuyuzora who use "Shooting Butt Star", knocking Murata overboard. Meanwhile, Musou, Sayaka's father and her mother are seen spectating, with Musou ridiculing Keijo, but he notices the passion and intensity of the other people in the audience. With Murata overboard, Setouchi is at a three to four person disadvantage against Suruga. Nanase once again taunts Sayaka for quitting judo and the rest of the Setouchi students for being inferior to Suruga. In response, Sayaka, Mio Kusakai, and Kotone charge in and take out Hanayama with "Triple Butt Shot", evening up the playing field. The Fuyuzora twins then team up against Mio while Kotone charges into Nanase with "Cerberus". However, Nanase's "Synaesthesia" halts Kotone and sends her flying, prompting Sayaka to save her with "K-acceleration". However, Sayaka's legs are strained from the acceleration, leaving her open for Nanase to attack, but is saved again by Kotone using "Piercing Fang Butt". Kotone then assaults Nanase, but fails consistently due to being weakened by Synaesthesia. Mio arrives to intercept Nanase's "Merci C'était Très Bon" on Kotone, giving her teammate some tips on how to fight against Nanase's special ability. Mio then returns to her fight against the Fuyuzora twins and subdues them both simultaneously with "Queen of Hip". Nanase notices the Fuyuzora twins having trouble and decides to assist them after finishing Sayka, but is intercepted again by Kotone using "Piercing Fang Bust". After Nanase taunts Sayaka yet again about quitting judo, Kotone attacks with "True Cerberus", defending Sayaka and showing her attitude development ever since racing against Nozomi Kaminashi in the Class Exchange. However, Nanase proves to be vastly superior as Kotone is left too vulnerable against Synaesthesia, and Kotone is beaten down and is knocked out. Kotone, upset at her elimination, tearfully apologizes to Sayaka and pleads that she win the match, then falls unconscious and goes overboard. After further taunting by Nanase, Sayaka activates "K-Acceleration: Full Purge", overwhelming Nanase with her speed. After countless attacks, Nanase is able to halt Sayaka's movements, but is suddenly pushed back. However, the extreme strain from the acceleration once again leaves Sayaka in pain, unable to move efficiently. The crowd then begins to cheer on Sayaka, much to the astonishment of Musou. Meanwhile, Mio overwhelmes the Fuyuzora twins and uses "Hip Nip Shock". Nanase uses "Barbare Je Suis Plein" to bombard an exhausted Sayaka, prompting Musou to show concern over his daughter's well-being. Nanase then insults Sayaka's decision to do Keijo over judo, stating that she had wasted her efforts and hard work while training for judo only to quit. Sayaka remembers the day she formally quit judo and having another confrontational talk with her father, angrily stating that her hard work and effort had not gone to waste, but into Keijo instead of judo. Sayaka then declares her love and passion of Keijo, rubbing her breasts to arouse herself and harden her nipples. This sudden change in body pressure confuses Nanase and her Synaesthesia. Sayaka then charges at Nanase and grabs her swimsuit through her newly aroused breasts, and using "Spring Nipple Throw" defeats Nanase, surprising Sayaka's parents, with Musou recognizing his daughter's movements as a fundamental judo technique. Mio then throws the Fuyuzora twins overboard, granting Setouchi the first race of the East-West War and causing a massive upset. Musou then calls out to his daughter and commends her victory, making her tear up in happiness that he attended the event. Ujibe then congratulates the first team on their victory after they regroup with the rest of the students. When Sayaka expresses her appreciation that her father had watched the match in person, Nozomi states that parents always look out for their children. After wanting to make up for her insufficient judo achievements by wishing to become a Prize Queen, Sayaka has friendly banter with Nozomi about who would become a Prize Queen first. Sayaka's parents then discuss how far she had come since becoming a Keijo student, with Muso commending her progress and finding where she belongs. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sayaka Miyata *Musou Miyata *Nami Nanase *Saki Hanayama *Kotone Fujisaki *Mio Kusakai *Mari Murata *Kaho Fuyuzora *Akari Fuyuzora *Sayaka's Mother *Non Toyoguchi *Atsuko Yoshida *Nozomi Kaminashi *Rin Rokudo *Usagi Tsukishita *Hanabi Kawai *Kazane Aoba *Saya Kogatana *Kyoko Shirayuki *Miku Kobayakawa *Nagisa Ujibe *Ayako Sakashiro *Maya Sakashiro *Ayase Kurogiri *Kei Higuchi *Sanae Hououin *Hikari Muromachi *Midori Morimoto *Mai Itoeda *Tae Yokosugi *Nagisa Ujibe *Jun Sasaki *Satomi Shiomi Anime & Manga Differences *In the manga, when Sayaka attacks Nanase on her first try, Nanase dodges by swinging below the pipe, showing her acrobatics skill. In the anime, Hanayama interrupts Sayaka before she could reach Nanase. *In the manga, Mio confirms that Hanayama is an Infighter. In the anime, Mio doesn't mention it. *Mio, Kotone and Sayaka's collaboration attack is actually unnamed in the manga. *Sayaka uses her "K-acceleration" to save Kotone. This is completely wrong, since in the manga, Sayaka uses her "K-acceleration" to pass through Nanase, and during the match she never saves Kotone. *Before Kotone fights Nanase, she firstly blocks Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora, who try to get rid of Sayaka. *Rin confirms that Nanase is a Counter. *In the manga, Mio assists Kotone by sending Akari flying and bumping into Nanase. Whereas in the anime, Mio comes to help Kotone. *In the manga, Kaho is the only one to get tortured by Mio's "Queen of Hip". Whereas in the anime, Mio tortures both Akari and Kaho. Navigation Category:Episodes